Soñando Despiert
by Monsha
Summary: Historia inspirada en el reto de Parafilias de Drarry. Acrofilia: Excitación por parejas sexuales muy altas.


**Autora: **Monsha

**Título:** Soñando Despierto

**Summary: **Harry tiene una fascinación indescriptible al mirar a Draco. Le encanta saberlo alto, elegante y dominante.

**Disclaimers: **Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para saciar mis pervertidas intenciones…=)

**Clasficación: **NC-17

**Advertencias: **Parafilia. Acrofilia: Excitación por parejas sexuales muy altas.

centerb**Soñando Despierto**/b/center

Le gustaba mirar a Draco. No es que fuera una gran novedad. Pero últimamente se le había convertido en una incesante manía. Una que le acarreaba serios problemas en público.

Como en ese momento.

Se encontraban en la fiesta de cumpleaños del mejor amigo de Draco, Blaise Zabini. La reunión estaba organizada en el patio trasero de la mansión victoriana del italiano. Y era increíble la cantidad de slytherins que se encontraban allí. Mitad de los que habían ido con ellos en el colegio. Algunos que había conocido durante la guerra. Y otros que ni conocía.

Pero su fija atención no se concentraba en aquellas ambiciosas y ególatras serpientes, sino en su propio slytherin.

Draco se encontraba bajo los efectos de los serenos rayos del sol, charlando amenamente con sus antiguos compañeros de curso. Y como pensarán, Harry, en efecto caótico, era el único gryffindor en kilómetros a la redonda.

Así que buscó un tema para distraerse de tanto desplante de egolatría, ambición y clara provocación.

Su grande, hermoso y solamente suyo. Draco.

Bajo aquel cielo despejado, usando su tan habitual negro en sus ropas, con el cabello cayéndole por los hombros y su enorme porte de Malfoy; Draco estaba más que sobrio y enteramente envidiable. Estaba para lamerse los dedos. O lamérselos a él, cualquiera que fuera el caso. Y aquellos pensamientos, hicieron que Harry se acomodará mejor en su silla. Algo empezaba a atirantar en sus pantalones.

Draco siempre había sido un poco más alto que él. Pero no fue hasta después de comenzar a vivir juntos que Harry, lo tomó como una dosis de afrodisíaco sexual.

La altura de Draco se hizo cada vez más inminente, y con ella, el deseo desenfrenado de Harry por aquel excelente atributo de su pareja.

Volvió a mirarlo. Mierda. Se veía tan bien en aquellos pantalones de tela negros, que combinaban con su camisa del mismo color. Se veía i_deliciosa e intensamente follable._/i

Pero sus pensamientos traicioneros, le recordaban que le encantaba estar abajo. Y no lo podía negar. E imaginando las veces que Draco lo había poseído, comenzó a soñar despierto, mostrándose completamente ajeno a las cortas pero lascivas miradas que le dirigía su rubio.

i_Draco lo miraba desde el dintel de la puerta de su habitación. Alto y gallardo. Esperando que Harry, recostado en la cama, se desnudara y lo invitara a unírsele. Y su rubio, con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios, se acercaba, quitándose una prenda con cada paso que daba, para que, al llegar, se extendiera cuan largo era encima de él. Besando su cuello, deslizando su lengua por la longitud de su abdomen, hasta evadir deliberadamente el sugerente miembro que estaba despierto desde que lo había visto desvestirse._/i

Harry cerró los ojos. Y volvió a arrebujarse en la silla. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo sumamente incomodo, pensar como Draco lo follaba. Pero también sumamente entretenido.

Regresó su vista al centro del patio, donde Draco, ajeno a sus furtivas perversiones (como suponía él); seguía platicando con las serpientes que tenía por amigos.

Pero ninguno tenía una serpiente como la de Draco.

i_Draco lo levantó de la cama, cargándolo con la facilidad de su estatura y su fuerza. Al sentir como su espalda chococaba contra la pared de su habitación, se excitó más que nunca. Y vaya que Draco se aprovechaba de ello. _

_Sujetándolo por las nalgas, con dedos expertos, comenzó a preparar su entrada. Sin miramientos ni preámbulos. Les gustaba el sexo duro. Pero Draco sabía como hacerlo desfallecer con el simple hecho de poner su miembro en su entrada, y jugar con él, paseándolo por entre sus deseosas nalgas, haciendo una deliciosa fricción que se combinaba con unas irresistibles cosquillas. _

_Y cuando creyó que ya no podía más, su virilidad se abrió pasó dentro de él, firme y certero. El gemido de ambos no se hizo esperar. Y fue acrecentando a medida que Draco embestía su cuerpo duramente, mientras é,l centímetros más abajo, alzaba la vista para fijarla en aquellas orbes grises que le gritaban su deseo infrenable. Y como leyendo sus pensamientos, los dos se corrieron casi simultáneamente._

_Al sentirse flácido, Draco se retiró de su interior y lo bajó de su agarre. Apenas podía pararse, pero eso no le prohibió la satisfacción de abrazarlo por el cuello y contemplarlo con la mirada alzada. Como observando un paisaje. Como admirando a su cielo._

_Y con un ronco jadeo, se abalanzó por sus labios._

_- Fóllame otra vez._

_Draco sonrió. Sabía sobre el poder que ejercía sobre él. _

_Y le saca provecho cada vez que se le antojaba._/i

- Harry, nos vamos.

La tersa y profunda voz de Draco lo sacó de sus morbosas cavilaciones.

Tan sólo pudo asentir. Levantándose y envolviéndose con su capa más de lo debido.

Salieron de la casa, y al llegar al coche, Draco lo estampó contra él, mirándolo altivamente, así como a Harry le gustaba.

- No me mires así – dijo, tratando de no sonar demasiado impaciente.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el rubio, deleitándose con las sensaciones que podía provocar en el moreno.

- Porque me pone.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, con una bizarra sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Y prepárate, porque al llegar a casa, te haré todo lo has estado soñando.

Y tras decir esto, lo soltó, y entró en el asiento del conductor.

Harry, tan sólo pudo suspirar.

Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa.

b**FIN**/b


End file.
